Talc containing compositions have been utilized on people's skins, particularly young baby's skin for many decades. It is generally applied in powder form and is spread with an applicator or the palm of one's hand to an adult or a baby's body. It is dusty and can be wasteful. For some years now, there have been attempts to place talcs into liquid compositions. These compositions are spreadable, preferably flow, and should be stable i.e. have no visible precipitate of the talc, have no discoloration over time and be capable of being evenly dispensed on a baby's skin when the liquid formulation is applied onto the skin. The stability of the system should not be temperature sensitive within reasonable ranges. There should be no separation at high temperatures in order to be a quality product fit for the skin of a child, preferably a baby's, skin.
A new composition has been designed which brings about a stable, easily applicable, composition suitable for a baby's skin. As opposed to the usual oil in water compositions, this is primarily talc and water together with specific gelling material(s) and a consistency enhancer. Additionally, emollients can be present which add to the pleasant skin feel of the applied talc composition.